Ookami no Shoukan
| gender = Neutral | height = 135cm | weight = 45kg | bankai = Shoukan no Mikoto | sinsaeng jeongsu = | resurrección = | master = Kurokawa Tadayoshi | story debut = The Exile 2 (Mentioned) | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = Jōji Nakata Mie Sonozaki | english voice = }} Ookami no Shoukan (狼白翔 Wolf of Redemption) is the manifested form of Kurokawa Tadayoshi's which can be found in his inner world. For the alternate universe version of this character, click here. Appearance Ookami no Shoukan's manifestation takes the form of a pure white alpha wolf, despite it being gender neutral, it's voice has both a female and male tone to them, with the female voice echoing behind the male voice. It's inner world seems to be a massive grassy plain, with a mountain range in the distance, many Sakura trees are in this plain. Ookami no Shoukan generally resides near a large pagoda in the plain. There is always a autumn breeze in the inner world. Personality Ookami no Shoukan seems to be a very benevolent being, never losing it's calm nature and always knowing it's masters worries. It seems to be exceptionally loyal to it's master and it goes out of it's way to help him, even so far as materialising in the real world when he is in disarray. Plot Pseudo-Canon Continuity After the fight with Ikiryō Kuragari, Ookami no Shoukan appeared to Kurokawa while he was resting, due to the fact Kurokawa felt invigorated in his battle, wanting to get stronger, which compelled the spirit to show itself. Later, after both Kuragari and Kurokawa were healed by the 4th Division lieutenant, Ookami no Shoukan once again appears after Kurokawa laments about his lack of power and the odds of winning against the Sternritter. The spirit comments on how Kurokawa has lost his drive, the spirit goes on to say that it will never leave his master's side. The two stare at each other, as if communicating between each other, finally the wolf disappears, just before Kurokawa starts training. During his training, Kurokawa summoned the materialised zanpakutō and went forth to battle it, the ensuing battle was in the sword's favour, pushing back it's master at every pass, however ultimately it seemed as if Kurokawa beat it, however the ultimate outcome is still unknown. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Due to it's wolf form, Ookami no Shoukan is extremely quick, being able to outmatch users of Shunpo with ease. Enhanced Strength: It's strength is uncanny, it is able to pin down strong opponents and push them back with pure strength. : Possessing nearly identical to its wielder, Ookami no Shoukan has an incredibly high level of spiritual power, it glows red when exerted. Ookami no Shoukan is able to use the abilities of it's Zanpakutō sword form at will at any time, it can also summon it's sword form to use in battle. *'Shikai': Triggered by the command "May the Fangs of Heaven Bear upon us". Shikai Special Ability: Ookami no Shoukan is able to absorb it's reiatsu and any Kidō fired at it to release a concentrated burst of reiatsu, the destructive power is impressive, usually causing large explosions. Appearances *''The Exile 2'' (Mentioned) *''Der Beruhigen'' *''Vorbereitungen'' *''El Ataque Por Sorpresa'' Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Stylx